Temperature
by Majestic War
Summary: Regulus Derelicta Sunt is a vampire who has no memory of who he is, where he originated from, and what he is doing in the village of Ruben. After being captured by a mysterious man, he joins the Elgang, beliving that they can help him regain his memories and discover the true power of his strange ability, "Temperature."
1. Warmth: First Half

**Majestic: Hey, guys, it's me. I'm back from my little break (Meaning that I had school stuff...) with a new story! This is a bit of a side-story to Innocence, but my updates will be a bit slower, just to let'cha know. Anyways, the classes are:**

**Elsword: Knight - Sword Knight - Lord Knight**

**Aisha: Magician - Dark Magician - Void Princess**

**Rena: Ranger - Trapping Ranger - Night Watcher**

**Raven: Taker - Sword Taker - Blade Master**

**Eve: Code: Another - Code: Exotic - Code: Nemesis**

**Chung: Guardian - Shooting Guardian - Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Little Xia - Little Devil - Yama Raja**

**Elesis (Appears later): Free Knight - Pyro Knight - Blazing Heart**

**Majestic: Don't own Elsword-If I did, everyone would be default Rune Slayers. Enjoy.**

* * *

Warmth. That was all Regulus Derelicta Sunt could feel as he forcefully pried his eyes open, his eyelids desiring to stay closed. He placed an arm drearily over his forehead, in a vain attempt to block out the sun. Swiftly bolting upright, Regulus observed his surroundings, thoughts beginning to formulate in his head as he tried to answer his mental questions. Glancing repeatedly at his hands, turning his open palms to marvel at his rich, chocolate colored skin. Regulus' voice caught in his throat as he opened his mouth to speak. As he pressed his fingers harshly against the soft flesh of his throat, he coughed slightly, and crimson liquid spilled forth.

"What…the hell…?" He managed to choke out, rust colored blood flowing down his chin and staining his clothes. He was amazed for a split-second that he could speak English…last he remembered…he'd been in Italy for 200 years—memories began to plague Regulus' mind, flowing through his brain swiftly, spreading like an epidemic, images literally flashing before his eyes like holograms, accompanied by the correct sounds, as well.

_"Ahhhhn, it's so cold..." Claudia almost hissed, her scarlet eyes darting around the room in anxiety, near-frozen hands clutching her forearms in a vain, desperate attempt to keep warm. She leaned backwards, allowing her forehead to hit the hardwood floor with a soft thud._

_"Regggullluussssss~" She called, annoyed that he hadn't appeared for the past three seconds._

"What?" He answered, his voice sounding close, albeit the fact that he wasn't near her. She could hear his feet brushing softly against the ground as he neared her, and stared blankly at the pair of golden-hued irises and oval-shaped raven-black pupils.

_"What do you want?" He asked bluntly, his voice showing no sign of concern, his face holding that never-leaving smirk._

_"I'm cold. Warm me up." Regulus raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, and asked,_

_"How?"_

_"What do you mean how? There's only one way, moron." Claudia scoffed, tension builiding in the air as she became increasingly annoyed with his lazy behavior._

_"Claudia. There's multiple ways to 'warm you up.' I could get you a jacket or a portable heater, or I could do what we used to do, or I could-"_

_"Just pick something, moron!" Claudia snapped, her index finger slamming into Regulus' forehead._

_He reeled backwards, his body hitting the ground._

_"Ow."_

_"You know what, Regulus? Just do the traditional way." Claudia replied, sighing, hints of exasperation audible in her voice._

_"The traditional way...Are you sure?"_

_"Honestly, I'm cold, so just make me warm already! Are you a retard or something?" Regulus stared blankly at her, before replying,_

_"You know, there are always other options."_

_Before Claudia could sigh in exasperation, Regulus continued, "But then again..." He rose to his feet, and glanced back at her briefly. _

_"So, let's walk through it."  
_

_Regulus offered a hand to Claudia, who grabbed it, reluctance hidden somewhere in her features. He hoisted her upright, and then placed his hands on her shoulders._

_"Regulus...what the hell are you doing?" Claudia inquired, glaring at his hands on her shoulders. _

_Regulus stared back, his golden eyes beginning to glow. He raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, and an ominous feeling was sent throughout Claudia's body as he answered,_

_"What does it look like? I'm warming you up."_

_And that having been said, no further words were spoken in the next minute or so. Regulus sent his lips crashing wildly against hers, causing her to squirm against him in surprise, but to no avail, as his grip was strong. He pulled away as hastily as he had begun, and took note that Claudia was breathing heavily._

_"Regulus...What the hell? Do you have any idea what that kind of thing will do to a girl? And you call that 'warming you up?' That's kissing, you bastard!"_

_Regulus shrugged lazily, his golden eyes glowing, a mischevious spark hidden in those dazzling irises. "Should I care?"  
_

_Claudia's face was tinged pink, and as she arched her back to lean into him, she whispered,_

_"You're an asshole."_

_Regulus grinned, canines flashing brightly, eyes glowing brighter than ever before. "I know."_

_His lips found hers swiftly, and crashed furiously against hers, seeking for some sign of acceptance. His hands that once rest on her shoulders trailed down to entangle with her own, fingers winding erratically around one another. Regulus broke the kiss, his golden eyes gleaming, his breathing quick and expelled in short puffs of air. _

_"Are you still cold?" Both crimson and gold eyes contained a hidden lust behind each steady gaze. Regulus knew what was coming._

_"I'm cold. Warm me up, Regulus."_

"What are these…memories..?" Regulus questioned, his words lingering in the air. "What the hell—who the hell am I?"

"My good, sir…You seem to be troubled." Regulus whipped his head upwards. The tree he'd found himself under—on the branches stood a brooding man, clothed in a sleek-raven colored suit, the finishing touches being an incredibly dark top hat, and gleaming black shoes.

"What do you—" Regulus' sentence remained unfinished as he coughed violently, blood frothing from his mouth, spilling onto the grass below. He began to wheeze, his golden eyes widening as he collapsed, his knees cushioning the fall.

Regulus took one last glance at the man, who was towering over him, his tall stature only adding to his lopsided grin, one hat Regulus took in account to remember before the rest of his body crashed into the stained grass, and he fluttered in and out of consciousness, on the verge of falling into an abyss of darkness. The man leaned forward, his own face mere inches away from Regulus' own, the lopsided grin still planted firmly onto his face. He spoke, his breath smelling of sulfur and urine, a fragrance that disgusted Regulus to no end, even as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Regulus Derelicta Sunt." Regulus' canines extended, and his golden-hued eyes began to glow, alight with anger. Somehow, he managed to deduce that this man held an enormous amount of malice in his heart, enough malice to cause his hairs to stand on end. Every last one. The man spoke again, his face still near Regulus, and it took enough composure and breath intakes to not inhale the rotten fragrance.

"Regulus Derelicta Sunt. What do you fear?" Regulus' eyes widened, and realization dawned on him. He knew this man. He was—all train of thought was lost as Regulus lost consciousness, and felt his mind slip into an abyss.


	2. Warmth: Second Half

Warmth radiated throughout his body, filling his insides like an inextinguishable fire. Regulus groaned, pain shooting through his body, eyes struggling to open, yet he forced them closed. More memories flashed through his head, despite his closed eyes.

_Darkness._

_In the dusty remnants of the room, golden-hued eyes flashed ominously, succeeding in an attempt to ward the unwelcomed away. Pure white glinted in the dim light as the only figure in the room; a male, snarled in disgust and displeasure, rudimentarily hinting that he was infuriated about something._

_Darkness. _

_The word flashed obnoxiously in his mind, disoriented ivory letters materializing and vanishing. He massaged his temples in hopes to rid his mind of the very word that caused him so much pain in one single day, but to no avail. _

_Darkness. Darkness. Darkness._

_The young male's canines extended swiftly in a flash of white, and his golden swathed irises began to glow. His hands reared upwards to claw frivolously, and a guttural roar erupted from his writhing figure. A new word replaced the darkness, scarlet in its entirety, somehow replenishing his energy as his violent thrashing ceased._

_Blood. _

_A vague voice embraced the thoughts of blood, drowning out the madness and enlightening him. The figure twitched wildly, knocking over books, and toppling over the desk, gripping his head in a bout of unpredictable thrashing._

_"Wake up, Regulus."_

Regulus' eyes shot open and visibly widened as he remembered the vile mix of blood and another regurgitated bodily fluid he could not pinpoint. His hands scrabbled across the cool metal of the floor, his fingers smashing into walls and randomly positioned posts scattered across the room. Wherever he picture his face being, his hands just repeatedly bumped into fresh puddles, cool metal, and something else Regulus could not pick up, as all light had been obscured from his field of vision. His chocolate skin was almost invisible, even as Regulus crawled weakly towards the nearest source of faint light, seeing as he'd been drugged, and fatigue and pain scorched his body. Feeling near his chin and around his mouth, Regulus felt the slightest bit of resistance when he pressed gently on his chin with his fingertips. His hands skimmed the substance he'd felt resistance from, and as his slightly calloused palms reached the edge of his chin, his index finger brushed against the enigmatic substance. Dried blood, now crusty and flaky resided on his chin, remnants of it splattered onto his clothes, now calcified; Regulus noted as his hands passed over the places he had last remembered the stains were. Crawling towards the source of light, ignoring the agony that caused him to twitch erratically and convulse uncontrollably in the past few hours, when he'd awoken repeatedly, Regulus' golden eyes flashed brightly, and for a brief moment, his canines extended, and the fang poked from his upper lip.

"C'mon…I can make it…C'mon..." The young male strained to move his legs to support himself as he neared the light, chin constantly bumping the metal floor. Although pain surged continuously throughout his body like a thousand volts of electricity coursing through your limbs and rendering muscles useless through internal burns, he continued, gritting his teeth gingerly. Reaching the light; finally, Regulus extended his arm, his fingertips latching onto the side of what seemed to be a door. Shoving his hand towards the left, he threw the "door" open, only to be rewarded with a broadsword impaled into the ground centimeters from his face.

"Huh? A hostage?" A male voice asked, filled with concern. Just by listening, Regulus immediately noted that this person in front of him wasn't to be trifled with. A pair of golden eyes stared blankly at him, face expressionless, long silver hair flowing behind her, her outfit concealed by the drones that zipped around her, blurring the air surrounding her thin figure. Wait…didn't the girl in his memories have silver hair? Regulus' eyes widened as another memory flashed through his head, a prominent pain causing him to yell in agony, and clutch the sides of his head, fingers digging into his flesh.

_He felt himself melting. Into her! The one who'd first hated him, the one who he loved. The one who began to warm him up, the one who made him feel hot. And he melted. Passionately, their lips blended together almost rhythmically, tongues battling for dominance, but neither accepting the invitation. Her hands rest around his neck, tangled in his thick, raven-black spiky hair, pulling him close. It felt as if Claudia was ripping his hair out, but he didn't give two shits. His hands rest comfortably on her ass, slightly squeezing-but at this point in time, it was enough to give Claudia a large amount of sexual stimulation. Repetitively, she breathed his name like a choir chorus, causing him to burn with fiery passion, and pull her closer. Their kiss never ended, nor did either of them break apart. The kiss became more heated-Claudia wanted more. More...more...she shoved her tongue deeper into his mouth, trailing it across his teeth before temporarily pulling it out and skimming across his lips. Repewting this process, Her hands slid under his sweatshirt, and up his undershirt, feeling his toned muscles. Regulus internally smirked, and his hands allowed themselves access, thumbs hooking onto the edge of her tight jeans._

_"Regulus..." She whispered, her voice like an ethereal mist sliding across a shelf made of air. "Make me hot...make me crazy..Satisfy me." Claudia spoke, literally tearing Regulus' shirt off of his body, and forcefully tugging off his sweatshirt, her cool fingertips brushing against his skin, which felt like fire. His garments had been tossed aside, and the thumbs he'd hooked into her jeans were put to use, sliding her bottoms down a few centimeters, allowing Regulus to slip his hands inside, and grip the bare flesh of her buttocks, covered by her undergarments. _

_"More..." She breathed, breaking the kiss for what seemed like an eternity, her words lingering in the air. Regulus withdrew his hands and placed them on her shoulders._

_"Claudia...what do you want me to do?" Claudia gently removed his hands from her shoulders, and stepped backwards a few feet, landing on her heated bed, equipped with thick comforters and silky sheets. Her arms outstretched, her eyes clouded with blind lust, she spoke, smiling the whole while._

_"Come to me, Regulus."_

Regulus gritted his teeth through the pain, and managed to gaze at Eve, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"You…Silver-haired woman…who are you?"

"I am Eve, the Queen of Nasods." Regulus' eyes widened, and before another memory could send waves of pain coursing through his body, he collapsed onto the ground, twitching uncontrollably, and blood seeped from his mouth once more.


End file.
